


Expecto Patronum

by storming_wolf



Series: The Snake and The Badger [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Phil, M/M, Patronus, Slytherin Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: Phil is eager to prove his worth as a powerful wizard, so he attempts to master the Patronus Charm, so Dan helps him find a happier memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me an idea for a drawing after the Patronus quiz was introduced on Pottermore where Dan helps Phil perform the charm, and I made this little story to go along with it. I didn't set this in a certain timeframe in the HP Universe mainly because I haven't watched/read the series in full since like 2013 so details were fuzzy and this was just a short oneshot and I wasn't gonna have a full movie marathon for a 1k oneshot. But I'm planning on having a full marathon around the holidays, so I'll eventually make a Hogwarts oneshot series with Dan and Phil.

_ ‘And how do you conjure it?’ _

_ ‘With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory.’  _

_ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _

* * *

 

Phil was always trying to prove himself as a worthy student and powerful wizard.

Many other houses belittled Hufflepuffs for not being clever or producing powerful witches and wizards, so Phil was determined to prove everyone wrong on that front, but Phil was also born into a muggle family, making him even more determined to prove his worth as a wizard.

He found a distraction from his constant self doubt through his best friend, Dan.

Phil met Dan during the train ride to Hogwarts at the start of year 2. It was Dan’s first year and all the other cars were full, so Dan sat with Phil and they quickly became friends. Dan hoped to end up a Hufflepuff like Phil, or a Gryffindor like his parents, but to Dan’s dismay, he was sorted into Slytherin. 

Dan wasn’t your typical Slytherin, however. Dan was sure it was just his pure blood that got him in Slytherin, but even Phil told him he was ambitious, clever beyond his years, and quite resourceful. Phil also told him that what made him so different was that he had the heart of a Hufflepuff. While Dan did focus on himself and his own needs first, he was always ready to be nice and help out where needed and was never prideful or boastful.

It was ultimately Dan’s cunning way of kindness that made Phil fall for him during year 5. Phil, of course was very frightened by the feelings he had for Dan. He was prefect after all, and he didn’t want everyone to know that he had feelings for a Slytherin boy, and while Dan certainly returned the feelings he had for Phil, he didn’t want anyone to know he had feelings for a Hufflepuff boy. 

Eventually, however, they decided to see each other in secret at the start of Phil’s sixth year. 

They never really saw each other while in the presence of other students, but often met up in secluded parts of the castle or school grounds and whenever they got to go to Hogsmeade, they would break away from their group of friends to make out in alleyways. Even though they wanted to do nothing more than proclaim that they were together, fear kept them a secret.

Dan and Phil often met on the bounderies of the Forbidden Forest, somewhere they didn’t expect to run into other students. Dan trudged through the thin layer of snow that had fallen, regretting leaving his scarf behind. He smiled as he saw Phil practicing a spell, too far to hear what it was, but taking note of the silver wisp emitting from Phil’s wand. Suddenly, Phil collapsed onto the ground.

“Phil!” Dan rushed over to him and pulled the older Hufflepuff boy into his lap. “Are you okay?”

“Maybe I'm just not a good enough wizard,” Phil said, letting his wand fall out of his hand as he curled into Dan’s embrace. The snow was cold and soaking through his robe, but he held onto the warmth coming from Dan’s body. 

“What are you on about?” Dan asked.

“I’m trying to learn the Patronus charm,” Phil said. 

“That charm is super hard. A lot of wizards can’t do it, don’t feel bad if you can’t,” Dan tried to comfort Phil, running his fingers through Phil’s hair.

“But of course the mudblood Hufflepuff can’t master it. I can barely manage a wisp before I feel faint,” Phil said with a frown. 

“You need to think of the happiest memory you have. Let's get some ideas. What about when you found out you were a wizard?” Dan asked. 

“I was quite happy, but that was so long ago, and not my highest point I know for sure. I was more scared than anything,” Phil said.

“When you found out you were prefect? Or what about when Hufflepuff won the house cup? Or when you won your first game of Quidditch?” Dan rattled off a few ideas before stopping to ponder. “What are you thinking of anyway?”

“Your smile,” Phil admitted sheepishly. “Your smile always makes me so happy, so I think of your smile, the way your dimple looks like a frown, the little sparkle in your eye and the way your fringe curls and…” Phil smiled upon thinking about Dan, trailing off as he looked up at Dan. “You make me happy.”

“But I'm not exactly a specific memory, yeah?” Dan asked, blushing at Phil's words. “You have to think of a single memory. The happiest one you have. Up, come on.”

Dan pulled Phil to his feet and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Phil as he pressed his lips to Phil’s neck, making him go red in the cheeks. 

“Think of the happiest memory you have of us,” Dan whispered against his neck. Phil melted into his touch as he held onto Dan’s arm. “What makes you the happiest when you think of us?”

“Everything,” Phil whispered, looking at Dan through his thick rimmed glasses. “Every moment we have, every memory we've shared, all of it just fills me with joy.” 

“You're such a sap,” Dan chuckled. Phil elbowed him jokingly.

“You're such a Slytherin,” Phil retorted.

“Hey,” Dan defended himself. He smiled as he stared into Phil’s eyes. He turned Phil and placed his hands on either side of his face. “You can do this. I believe in you.” Dan leaned in to kiss Phil, biting his lip shyly as he pulled away. He caressed his face, pressing his forehead against Phil's, Phil going in for another kiss.

“I think I have a memory,” Phil said. Dan stepped back and watched Phil lift his wand. “Expecto patronum!”

Dan watched as a wisp formed in his wand before finally a majestic lion appeared in the wisp. Dan and Phil both smiled widely as Phil admired his patronus.

“What did you think of?” Dan asked. The patronus disappeared into Phil's wand as he ran over to Dan, lifting him up and kissing him.

“I thought of the moment I realised I was in love with you,” Phil said. Dan’s smiled fell into a look of shock and awe.

“Y-You love me?” Dan asked.

“Of course I do,” Phil said. “I love you Dan Howell.”

“I love you too,” Dan whispered. “I love you so much.”

Phil held Dan tightly, pressing his lips against Dan’s softly.

“What do you suppose a lion patronus means?” Phil asked after a while. “I was expecting a badger honestly.”

Dan chuckled as he took Phil’s hand. “Well lion is the animal for Gryffindor, so I would imagine it meant courage. But also lions are peaceful animals. They’re basically giant cats unless you provoke them. A lot like you,” Dan explained.

“You sure do know a lot about lions,” Phil noted.

“Hello, raised by Gryffindors,” Dan chuckled. “Seriously though, you’re the model Hufflepuff until you go into protection mode. Like during that Quiditch match when you took a Bludger for me and knocked your own teammate off his broom for knocking me off mine.”

“I did no such things!” Phil said, acting shocked. “Honestly, I just lost control of my broom.”

“Sure,” Dan said with a smile. He looked at Phil with a smile, the older boy leading him as they walked and in hand, seemingly going everywhere and nowhere together. Dan was always afraid of Phil abandoning him. During third year, the boggart had even turned into Phil calling him and evil Slytherin, saying he would never be friends with someone like him. He had been relentlessly teased about it, but eventually people let it go.

Even if they were a secret now, Dan knew that he and Phil would remain together for years to come. Dan and Phil, the dynamic, unbreakable duo. The Snake and the Badger.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm gonna go watch TATINOF now and cry, thanks for reading!


End file.
